Anti-Fada
As , são inimigos recorrentes da [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Retratadas como crânios flutuante, as Anti-Fadas são o oposto das Fadas em termos de propriedades de cura, diminuindo sua saúde, em vez de o curar. As Anti-Fadas não são afetadas pela maioria dos itens, mas liberam uma fada em certos jogos, quando derrotadas de uma forma específica. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past As Anti-Fadas aparecem como crânios protegidos por um campo mágico rotativo. Elas se movem a uma velocidade constante numa direção previsível. A maioria se move na diagonal, ricocheteando nas paredes quando esbarram nelas, enquanto algumas seguem ao longo das paredes. Se Link for atingido por uma Anti-Fada, ele sofre uma perda de saúde e poder mágico. Se acertadas com Pó Mágico, as Anti-Fadas se transformam em fadas. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening As Anti-Fadas aparecem em várias masmorras, sendo invulneráveis a quase todas as armas. O Bumerangue e o Pó Mágico, no entanto, irá derrotá-las instantaneamente. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons '' As Anti-Fadas se parecem e agem de maneira idêntica a sua contraparte de ''Link's Awakening. Elas se movimentam na diagonal através das salas e ricocheteiam nos cantos da sala e em blocos. A maioria das armas não podem ferir as Anti-Fadas, no entanto, o bumerangue irá derrotá-los com apenas um ataque. Se a Anti-Fada estiver piscando rapidamente, como algumas fazem, as derrotar com o Bumerangue irá liberar uma verdadeira fada, a qual pode ser usada para recuperar a vida. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures As Anti-Fadas são vistas durante todo o jogo. Diferentemente da maioria dos inimigos, elas podem existir no Mundo das Trevas. Se elas tocarem Link, elas causarão uma pequena quantidade de dano. Elas não podem ser destruídos pela espada de Link. Saltar sobre elas com a Pena de Roc é uma forma eficiente de evitá-las. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Há duas variedades de Anti-Fadas: vermelhas e azuis. Ambos os tipos fazem com que Link para não possa usar sua espada ou itens por um período de tempo, igual as Bolhas em muitos jogos da série. As Anti-Fadas vermelhas se movem lentamente e ficam grudadas em Link apenas por um curto período de tempo, no entanto, elas então reaparecem no mesmo local onde elas nasceram pela primeira vez. As Anti-Fadas azuis se movem muito mais rápidas do que as vermelhas, no entanto, eles não reaparecem depois de grudarem no Link. Ambos os tipos só podem ser derrotados pelo uso do Bumerangue, o Arco ou o Pote Mágico. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds As Anti-Fadas aparecem na Casa dos Vendavais. Elas só podem ser derrotadas se as suas chamas forem apagadas com o Bastão do Tornado e forem então atacadas com a espada. Depois que elas se tornarem vulneráveis, elas vão tentar fugir de Link, até que elas possam se reacender. Há também uma versão de gelo, as Anti-Fadas de Gelo, que irão congelar Link se ele fizer contato ou as acertar com sua espada. Link deve usar o Cetro de Fogo, a Rede de Pegar Insetos, ou o Lampião para torná-las vulneráveis a ataques de espada. Diferente da maioria dos inimigos, as Anti-Fadas não podem ser feridas pelo Bastão do Tornado Melhorado. Etimologia As Anti-Fadas parecem receber esse nome pelo fato de que elas são o oposto das Fadas, em termos de propriedades curativas. Além disso, após a sua derrota em alguns jogos, uma fada é liberada. Seus nomes alternativos, Whisp e Wisp, podem ser derivados da will-o'-the-wisp, as misteriosas luzes que muitas vezes pairam sobre os pântanos e desaparecem quando se aproximasse delas. Veja Também * Bubble * Spark Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds